Angel In Disguise
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: It all starts in the last episode of Kuroshitsuji, season 1. Yaoi, CielxSebastian. I do not own kuroshitsuji.


"Young master." Sebastian called as he started rowing a small boat. "This will sway a bit." He warned. The city was in flames as we floated down the river. My clothes were stained with blood as I blankly watched us pass the dead soulless bodies that laid along the water. I looked at the water, black feathers floating with us and one white feather that caught my attention.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking straight ahead, the demon behind me.

"In England, there are several places made by demons called "Devil Bridge"." He said as he rowed the boat under a bridge. "On the contrary, the tower bridge is what the angels allowed the Queen to make - "Sacred Bridge"." We approached a tall bridge, the faces of what seemed like soulless beings were against the sides, moaning as if its the only thing that know, and most likely it was.

"Human sacrifice?" I asked, looking at the creatures. "Is that the Sacred Bridge?"

"The believers who entered here were even worse than demons." Sebastian said as he stopped the boat, wrapping a rope around a metal post so the boat wouldn't float away. "Young master, please wait here." The demon looked at me. I turned to look at the man.

"I'm going too."

"Let me say this clearly, You're a burden."

"I see. That fire is an opponent that even you can't win against."

"I get it." He gave a faint smile and bowed his head, putting a hand to his heart. "Please come with me." He picked me up, carrying me as I sat on his shoulder and he climbed the ladder up the wall of the bridge.

"It's burning." Ash said as he looked at the burning town that was named London. We walked down the bridge, closer to the twisted angel. "Whether it's the Queens dream or the world of humans, The great and glorious fire is finally here. It's a record of blood, fire, and smoke. Is that right, demon?"

"Why did you kill the Queen?" I asked, still being held by Sebastian and about 10 feet away from the white haired man.

"Because that's the eyes of the fish." He said, not turning away from the fire.

"Fish?"

"Her eyes that should be watching the future...were taken by octopus and rotted in water. There was no other way to purify her."

Sebastian walked over to a pile of boxes and sat me down. "There isn't any better seat than this." He said looking at me.

"Yes." I said as he stood from his kneeling position and looked down at me.

"Well, what is your order?" I took my hand and pulled off my eye patch and threw it off the bridge, the scar on my eye glowing brightly.

"That guy, Kill the angel!" I ordered.

Sebastian's eyes glowed a fiery color and he kneeled on one knee, a hand to his heart and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"When this bridge is finished, it'll be the eastern barrier, protecting London from filth. If a demon enters there...as an angel, I've to make him still." Ash turned, facing Sebastian. "Become one without filth, one without heart." He unsheathed his sword that was strapped around his waist. "And one without life. The existence of whiteness."

They then jumped at each other, Ash attacking and sEbastian blocking, landing where each other previously stood. Ash brought the sword to Sebastian, the demon blocking once again with silver knives and both jumped high into the air and landed. Sebastian looked down, making a sound as he seen black shadows surround him and start to grab him.

"Sebastian!" I yelled and he looked at me as the shadows engulfed him from my sight.

"This fog." Sebastian muttered.

"Aah it feels good." Ash said as the voice started to blend into a womans. "The feeling of even the warmest fur isn't as good."

"And angel tied by filthiness?" Sebastian questioned. "She's fallen." The fog got greater. "To me, the happiness of uncleanliness is as deep as a river. But."

"Despair of the unclean will give me power." The woman spoke. I looked around and gasped faintly as the black fog started to reach for me, smothering me in the black substance.

"Ah, I'm becoming stronger." Ash said, wings grown. "What should I do?" He walked closer to Sebastian. "Never mind, I..." The girl voice started to talk again. "Haven't given up on you."

"I'm not interested in a woman tied to a dog." Sebastian said, looking over his shoulder looking at the angel.

"It looks like you haven't accepted me as a woman." She said then became Ash again. "I'll will be the sun then, and a man." Ash transformed into his girl form and said, "Perfect. Until the deepest corner of your heart bring you suffering."

Sebastian had a disgusted emotion on his face. "What a thoroughly bad taste."

Ash rose the sword, light bursting from it. "The last judgement is about to begin." He announced. "Demon, your chest will become the sheath of my sword." He laughed and ran toward Sebastian quickly. "Take this!" Sebastian's arm flew off of his body as blood plured from it. My eyes widened.

"Sebastian!." Sebastian stood, holding his shoulder, a blank look on his face.

"You demon, this pain is a blessing. his is the greatest happiness. The best is the taste of pain that has experience the tearing of the body."

"I see." Sebastian muttered. Ash laughed loudly like a maniac and charged at Sebastian again.

"Sebastian!" I yelled again as Ash missed Sebastian's neck and he looked at me.

"Ah, Young master, Yes. We've only killed the opponent's Queen, the game hasn't ended yet. I.. until the last path"

"In the climax of a beautiful fight, how dare you look away! I'll reduce your entertainment" Ash rose his sword then paused as the shadows started to disappear and Sebastian smirked. "Damn them death gods." Ash grumbled. "How dare they interfere with this glorious and sacred ceremony?"

"What a shame." Sebastian said, holding his shoulder still, though showing no signs of pain. "It seems the climax is here. Time to begin my counter attack"

"This is getting better and better." Ash said. "In that case." He rose a whistle to his lips and blowed. A high pitched sound echoed through the town and Sebastian smirked. When there was no response, Ash gasped. "The demon hound."

"You did it, everyone." Sebastian mumbled, smiling softly. I smiled slightly myself, the other servants killed the demon dog.

"Everyone." Ash whispered. Sebastian looked at him. "Everyone, everyone, everyone, everyone." He continued to repeat, saying it louder and louder, his face twisted. Sebastian raced toward me, his arm stretched out. "Burn in the fire of hell!" The angel screamed, flying up high and sharp thorns shooting down chasing Sebastian as he grabbed me, pulling me close to him, finally falling to the floor, him above me.

"S-sebastian-" I looked at my hand and gasped, it red with blood.

"Young master, I've a favor to ask." He pushed himself up with his one arm and looked at me. Still no pain. I was shocked. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered. "Please close your eyes."

"Sebastian." I looked at him.

"I'm a butler. I can't let my master see the form that speaks badly of my reputation. Until I say "Alright." please close your eyes." He was looking down at me, his eyes soft. I nodded.

"I get it." I closed my eyes and felt him stand.

"This time you can see my real form." Sebastian said. "The unbecoming. The ugly. The cunning. My real form." I could hear heels against the floor and Ash gasp.

"D-Demon..!" And a scream. I sat up, eyes still closed as the bridge began to shake. The bridge started to give out and i slid to the edge, barely catching the edge, saving myself from falling 100 feet into water. My eyes never opened once.

"Young master!" Sebastian called."Before I count to ten, can you keep on living?"

"Yeah!" I called back to him, dangling with one hand.

"Then let's begin." He said "Ten" I heard blood splatter onto the bridge. "Nine." Feathers flew.

"Unclean!" Ash yelled.

"Eight."

"Unclean! Featherless!"

"Seven."

"Usless! Let go!"

"Six" "Useless! Usless!"

"Five, four, three."

"Featherless!" Ash repeated over and over.

"Two!" Ash screamed in pain loudly. "One." Stuff started to fall into the water and a bright light flashed. Heels made their way over to me. "It's over, young master."

I opened my eyes, and looked up at Sebastian, looking as normal as before, except a missing arm. He looked at me with soft eyes and a faint smile. And then, I let go of the bridge. I felt the wind brush my body and I seen the white light from my chest that was my cinematic record. I smiled a true smile, and fell into the water. Sebastian followed after me.

"You lied, you promised you'd live till ten"

"I...lied." Sebastian grabbed me, swimming up to the surface.

"You can't die yet."

"Yes, you don't lie. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What is the "You" now?"

"What a silly question. Before the young master, no matter when it is, I'm just one hell of a butler." We got above the water and Sebastian looked up at the glowing brige. "What has been finished with the angel... it is really sacred."

Sebastian put me in the boat as he got on and started to row straight through the glowing gates. Soon enough it became foggy, My eye opened. I was in a tuxedo, and my eye patch was on.

"Young master." Sebastian said, smiling. "You are awake?" I was laying in a boat, surrounded by nothing but water and my butler. I sat up.

"Where... is this?"

"Do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know, so I asked. No. Even if I don't know, I feel comfortable." Two birds flew above me. "It seems I have slept for a long time." I touched my eye patch. The water showing my cinematic record.

"Young masters Death Magic Play." Sebastian said. "It's flowed to here."

"I see." I said, staring blankly at the water. "That is my life till now. I.. am already dead."

"Not yet." Sebastian said behind me. "I'll offer young master death. This is my last duty as your loyal butler. "

"Elizabeth must be crying." I said, looking at a memory from the birthday party she tried to throw me.

"Yes. Lady Elizabeth's love for young master is very, very deep."

"It was the same for madam red's death. She just cries no matter what situation. How annoying."

"She must have cried for young master's share too."

"Are they dead?" I asked, seeing memories of Finnian, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin.

"Who knows? Though they were breathing at that time."

"Only their stubbornness is above the norm. What about Pluto" I asked

"Let's pick up its bones later."

"Bones? Its fine... What do bones signify? They're all.."

"They're all..?"

"No. If we're talking about "everything" Then..it's just a bit too fast." We continued to row. "This light is..?"

"What go past the young master, are the feelings for young master."

"Feelings for me?" Small green lights like fireflies lit up the light fog. "It's pretty."

"Pretty?"

"Yes. I neither feel lonely nor sad, but It's just pretty." Sebastian moved and held a book in front of me labeled diary. "What's this?"

"I brought this for the long and boring journey, It's the diary that Tanaka-san's left behind."

"Tanaka's?" I opened the book.

Let me convey the truth to young master, Queen Victoria herself wants to cover the Phantomhive name in darkness. You're father tells me this today. He tells me to keep this hidden from you. This secret. He says if he is killed, you will remain to Her Majesty. "Nothing can be brought forth in hatred." He told me.

"The monster than the angel showed me that time, it wasn't made up."

"What'd you do, young master."

"Nothing. The people I need to revenge are already dead and even I am gone." I looked down at the water, a blue flower the color of my ring floated and I scooped it out of the water.

"It's a blue ring." Sebastian said. "Allow me." He took the ring from me.

"You can't do that well with just one hand." I took it back and slipped the flower ring onto my thumb.

"I wanted to be a perfect butler until the end." Sebastian said, slight sadness in his voice. "But that can't be realized anymore."

I looked at him. "This isn't anything big."

"It suits you, Young master."

I held my hand up to the sky, the moon light reflecting off of it. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Yes, just Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian picked me up as we reached the shore to an island. He walked through a large forest to a torn down stone building.

"Well then, Young master."

"Is this the last place?"

"Yes"  
"The targeted bird." I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes"

"The rest of my soul if yours."

"as expected from the Young master, you're kind."

"Will it hurt?" I touched my eye patch.

"Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible."

"Don't. Make it as painful as you can. Carve the pain of my life into my soul"

Sebastian's eyes widened faintly then softened to match a smile and bowed on a knee. "Yes, my lord."

The demon leaned closer to me as he stripped a glove. I leaned back on a stone bench and crows were surrounding us, as if waiting for my body to fall lifeless.. It was night and the moon was full. My demon's hands made its way under my eye patch and the fabric fell to the stone, cold floor. I opened my eyes, one eye a deep blue that showed no fear or regret, emotionless. The other eye was an light purple and was marked with the demons pentagram. I looked into the glowing purple eyes that stared back down at me and my eyes fell closed. He mumbled hollow words into my ear, but I couldn't hear them, my mind was blank. Everyone has stories of that flashback when you're about to die. I did not have one. My memory began to fade. I was going to die, I wouldn't need it, right? I paid no attention to the blankness and numbness I felt in my body. A weird sensation. It was just the demon doing what we agreed three years our long overdue contract and stealing my soul. Suddenly, my mind went blank and everything disappeared into darkness.

_  
Hello! Yes, I know I haven't written anything for a long time, but I'm trying to get inspired again, This fic is word from word the last epsiode of Kuroshitsuji, season 1. I do not own it what so ever, it is just in Ciels POV. This will be a yaoi. 


End file.
